sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathshade
Deathshade is a vigilante anti-hero, driven to cleanse the city of its most heinous and depraved criminals. He uses whatever force is necessary, and more, to remove these beasts from existence. His adventures are told in the "Deathshade" comic series. He dressed entirely in black, with a black hood and cape, except for his eyes, which are covered with red night-vision goggles. He does not care about publicity or fame. His name is not even public knowledge. Deathshade is the name that he calls himself, but the media and public call him by their own fabricated names. Personal Information Real Name: Unknown Age: Unknown Aliases: many, including: * Black Hood * Executioner * Death Punch * Hood of Vengeance Location: Quadropolis Created: in 2015 by Michael J. Longo First Appearance: "Deathshade" #1 (2015) Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses * Strong, agile, and quick, but not necessarily super-human * Fists as hard as stone Current Era Appearances * "Deathshade" #1 (Dec 2015) * "Deathshade: Demon Child (a novelization of Deathshade #1) (Dec 2015) * "Deathshade" #2 (Dec 2017) Character Biography Deathshade has always had rock-strong hands. He has always lived in Quadropolis, and respects the city's past and its potential to rise again. Demon Child. As an adult, he has a structured system of informants who provide data to him regarding the town's criminals. One of his most trusted informants is Javier Reisberg. He is driven to remove the worst of the worst from his beloved city. He dresses all in black, with a hood and cape, and night vision lenses. He does not seek out media attention (although he does get some), and his name is not even known to the general public. Demon Child. One day, Javier reports to Deathshade regarding Maurice Lester, a druggie whose been beating his girlfriend, Roxanne Guillen, and has become obsessed with demons. Maurice has become more violent, and is convinced that Roxanne's 2 year old daughter, Sophia, is a demon, and he plans on killing her. Demon Child Deathshade suits up and runs across rooftops to Mo and Roxy's place. He jumps through the window just as Maurice has taken Sophia to the bed to stab her to death. The sight of Deathshade serves as further proof to Maurice that Sophia is a demon, and attempts to kill her right then. The knife stabs down... and hits Sophia's stuffed animal bunny. Deathshade had pulled her to safety, and now begins pummeling Maurice with his super-hard fists. Maurice is soon dead, and Deathshade continues to beat him until he is a bloody pulp. #1 Deathshade picks up Sophia, leaves Roxy crying and stoned on the floor, and brings the girl to the police station, where he leaves her with a note giving the police info on her and her mother. He hopes that they can find Sophia a good family, and find Roxy some help. As he says, his job is done. #1 Another criminal Deathshade was informed of is Lenny Finkelstein, the powerful film producer, and CEO of Finkelstein Films. Jessica Bennett is an aspiring actress, who had been told of Finkelstein's past sexual assaults, and had asked Javier for help. She agreed to go meet Finkelstein one-on-one in hopes of getting proof of his devious behavior. Javier and Deathshade watched the encounter via Jessica's phone. When things got really bad, Deathshade broke into Finkelstein's office and tackled the assaulter, who managed to yell for his guards. Six guards stormed in and beat Deathshade down. Just as Finkelstein was about to attack Deathshade with a hot poker, Jessica bashed him over the head with a vase. Deathshade and Jessica then together took out the guards. Deathshade was about to put Finkelstein out of his misery when Jessica stopped him and pleaded for justice through the legal system. Deathshade yielded but voiced his doubts and his pledge that if Finkelstein gets off, he will find him and finish the job. #2 Category:Vigilante